In the case of pets such as dogs, even minor irritation of their skin can begin a degenerative series of steps leading to development of what is known in the veterinary profession as a “hot spot”. In particular, the technical name is “acute moist dermatitis”. The onset of inflammation happens quickly, and the dog's natural instinct is to begin licking or chewing at the affected area; this in turn compounds the natural healing process and can lead to a chronic infection that can be most difficult to treat.
A rather old solution to the problem of controlling the pet's licking/chewing tendency is the use of an oversized conical bonnet that is fitted around the animal's neck and thereby restricts movement of his jaw (and tongue, teeth, etc.) This bars his access to the affected area. However such bonnets are clumsy at best, and with larger animals, an “oversized” bonnet tends to bump into indoor furnishings and/or other objects in the area where the animal roams. With multiple dogs wearing bonnets, their random and aggressive movements can wreck the contents of a home in short order.
Other proposals include use of a bitter tasting liquid of a non-toxic variety, applied to the area surrounding the existing wound. The substance is purposely made to be so unpalatable to taste, that the dog will avoid licking at the location of the applied substance.
A commercially available wrap material is currently being marketed under the name, “PowerFlex No Chew Bandage” by a company operating under the name Dover Saddlery, of Littleton Mass. The Bandage is sold as a roll, off which a desired length can be selected and separated from the roll by simple tearing. This length can then be taped around a gauze or other type dressing. The roughness of the PowerfFlex purportedly tends to irritate the nose or lips of the animal, to the end that the wound beneath the dressing remains essentially undisturbed while it is allowed to heal naturally. Optional ointment can also be applied to the wound prior to use of the PowerFlex wrap.